<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Sense of Desire by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679026">[Podfic] A Sense of Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demonic Powers, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild D/s, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Service Top Anthony J. Crowley, Sex, Temptation, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, basically body parts are a bit variable and why not, confessions are made, emotions are had, no good terrible ideas, possibly quite good ideas in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "A Sense of Desire" by juliet</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"They were an angel and a demon. Occasionally, they engaged in minor indulgences of the flesh. Occasionally, they engaged in them together. That was all. Crowley told himself that, very firmly, and tried to forget that he might have seen something more of Aziraphale’s deepest desires, if he’d risked looking. That there was a moment where they might have known each other more deeply. They’d been kicking around Earth together for nearly six millennia, after all. They knew each other well enough, didn’t they?"</i></p><p> </p><p>Crowley is a demon, and that means he has certain...powers. Powers about which Aziraphale is curious. This may or may not be a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] A Sense of Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722355">A Sense Of Desire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet">juliet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 1:10:45</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 57 MB</li>
</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<audio></audio><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nA7vptj6MZ3HeY6Qz9QkUm3yAoeixF4N">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4A on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1X6D1rozIv-Muifl2UgeE3rF92Y348RG8">here</a>
</li>
</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722355"><em>A Sense of Desire</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet">juliet</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Music:</b> "Desire" by Yanni</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>